


It's a Date

by Papperchains



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papperchains/pseuds/Papperchains
Summary: A year and a half after his last relationship, and two months into an excruciating dating trial, Kyungsoo finds himself on yet another blind date. His evening promising nothing more than boredom, awkward silences and dreaded small talk.But that could all change, if the attractive waiter has anything to do with it…
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with a Kaisoo one shot!! I've been playing around with the idea for ages and finally got around to writing it, so I really hope you enjoy~~ 
> 
> I've always enjoyed Kaisoo as a ship and have been wanting to write something for them for a long time, so I'm really glad I've finally had the chance <3
> 
> Thank you to Teeg, for being my beta once again!! You are always a great help!! Any other mistakes are my own.

Kyungsoo hated his friends. 

Okay, that might be a bit of an overstatement. He didn’t _hate_ them per se… he just hated the way they always tried to help him out, or step into his personal business when they really, _really_ didn’t need to.

They’d come over for a drink, spilling concerns about Kyungsoo; from his job, to his pitiful social life and of course, their newest obsession: Kyungsoo’s love life, which (as they so kindly liked to remind him) was currently non-existent. Weaving fanciful stories of how they couldn’t sit and watch him stagnate by himself for any longer and that something needed to be done. Sometimes dragging him out for a night of drinking, and chatting, and dancing in late night bars. Other times setting him up on excruciating blind dates, with the idea that (if all went to plan) what might start off as a casual fling, could (if Kyungsoo allowed it) lead on to the perfect long term distraction from what Kyungsoo so _desperately_ needed: his ex.

It had all started when Junmyeon got married, one of Kyungsoo’s closest friends crooning dreamily about the perfections of married life, constantly expressing just how happy and in love he and his husband were, and pointing out all the things Kyungsoo was missing while still being hung up on his last relationship

Junmyeon and Sehun had known each other for years, they’d grown up in the same area, becoming close over years of friendship and slowly gaining feelings for each other until, years down the line they’d just kind of stumbled into a relationship. The picture perfect friends to lovers trope that would make any onlookers envious without even trying. Honestly, they were kind of unbearable to be around, but as one of Junmyeon’s closest friends, and consequently one of his groomsmen, Kyungsoo had been there every step of the way. From planning to preparation, and all the way up to the big day.

It had been a lot… Kyungsoo, and the other groomsmen, practically holding Junmyeon’s hand throughout the whole process; helping him through wedding day nerves and witnessing first hand just how disgustingly in love the happy couple were. Which, as someone who had recently had his heart broken, was not the easiest of things to see. 

He was happy for them… of course he was. But, unfortunately that happiness didn’t keep the monstrous jealousy at bay, Kyungsoo repressing the urge not to roll his eyes at anything his married friends would do. He was a hundred percent sure him and his ex had _never_ been as bad as Sehun and Junmyeon were. 

That had been just under a year ago. 

The next big push had come from Chanyeol. And, if Kyungsoo thought Junmyeon had been bad then Chanyeol, the one person he’d ever consider calling his best friend, was ten times worse… 

The problem was he cared too much, becoming invested in Kyungsoo’s life and happiness and wishing more than anything that he could help his best friend out. They’d known each other since college — the two of them sticking with each other through thick and thin, ups and downs, and managing to stay in touch years after they’d both graduated. For the most part, Kyungsoo appreciated their friendship, always feeling pleased to see him no matter how long it might’ve been since the last time they caught up. But then, there were the other times... the times Chanyeol would come in with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, draping a heavy arm around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulling him tight to his side. 

“Kyungsoo,” he’d sing song, “how’s my best friend doing?” 

Pushing himself away from Chanyeol’s side, Kyungsoo would frown: “What do you want?” 

“God, don’t sound so mad,” Chanyeol would wheeze, slapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder while he laughed with his entire body, “It’s nothing... and you can thank me later, but... I may have arranged a little blind date for you to go on— hey, hey, don’t look at me like that. You’re definitely gonna like him this time... trust me!”

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to, he didn’t trust Chanyeol. Not when it came to setting him up on blind dates, at least. 

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo had scolded, “I really don’t need you to baby me, okay? And I especially don’t need you to set me up on any more crappy blind dates — I’m just not interested.” He stated very clearly, ignoring the puppy dog eyes Chanyeol continued to send him. _Ha, like that shit would work on him…_

Which of course, was exactly why two days after the initial conversation, Kyungsoo was once again embarking on yet another blind date. 

It wasn’t that the blind dates had been totally terrible... in fact for the most part they had been fine. _Fine_ … as well as completely uninspiring. 

The thing was, Kyungsoo didn’t want to make polite small talk. If he wanted to make ‘polite small talk’, he would have just stayed in the taxi that took him to each restaurant or venue. 

In fact, if he was being perfectly honest, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to partake in boring, brain numbing small talk; Kyungsoo, just didn’t want to talk in general. He didn’t want to tell his life story to a complete stranger, he didn’t want to share funny anecdotes. He didn’t want to laugh at bad jokes, smile sweetly and he definitely didn’t want to argue about who should pay the bill at the end of the night.

The whole event always felt too forced. Too fake. As if his date was only there because they had to be, and not out of their own free will… which knowing his friends, was probably the case. In fact, he wouldn’t be at all surprised if the arranged dates in question had had to sign some kind of contract for the night, or had been bribed with the promise of a free meal. 

On top of that, if Kyungsoo was being really, brutally honest with himself, he didn’t want to be on a date, full stop. 

Yes, it may have been over a year and a half since his break up. Yes, he should have moved on by that point. But, a part of Kyungsoo (and an annoyingly big part at that), didn’t want to move on. Moving on meant forgetting, and even with all the upset, and pain that he’d been through because of his ex, Kyungsoo didn’t want to forget. 

His ex boyfriend had been the one… or so Kyungsoo had believed, until that fateful day he’d come home early to find his beloved boyfriend of three years in bed with another man. 

It had been a real stab in the gut, Kyungsoo unsure of how to react, as he stood wide eye’d in front of the pair. According to his ex, they’d been seeing each other for a while, and he was planning to tell him, he really was… just after he’d worked out if telling the truth would be beneficial to him in any way...

It had taken several hours for Kyungsoo to sort out his emotions, waiting for the two of them to be alone once more before seeing red: ranting and raving about love and trust and what it meant to be in a relationship. All things that his ex batted away: “He’s in love with me Soo, what was I supposed to do?”

“Well not fucking sleep with him for a start!” Kyungsoo stated, upset noticeable in every word, “Is it really that hard to tell someone you’re in a relationship? Have the past three years meant nothing to you at all?” 

His ex had stayed quiet — his silence speaking volumes. 

And so, Kyungsoo had left. Packing up all his clothes and personal belongings right there and then, before leaving for the safety of Chanyeol’s apartment — ignoring the calls from his ex as he went. There was one thing Kyungsoo never did, and that was give second chances to assholes like him.

From that day forward, he’d kept memories of his past relationship close to his heart. As a reminder. As a warning. As something to cling onto… 

From that day forward, he’d vowed never to let down his guard and share that much vulnerability with someone again: a promise that he planned to keep no matter what. 

From that day forward Chanyeol and Junmyeon had decided to step in, offering an unhelpful hand, and doing everything in their power to help Kyungsoo trust again. 

And so, there he was: a year and a half after his break up, and two months into this his uncomfortable dating trile, on his way to yet another semi fancy restaurant with no hope of escape. No doubt to be bored out of his mind while yet another stranger attempted to _woo_ him. 

The date hadn’t even started yet, and Kyungsoo was already looking forward to getting the bill. 

He arrived at the location with time to spare, giving his appearance one last once over in the taxi’s window before walking up to the front desk and waiting patiently for someone to greet him. He’d never been to this restaurant before, and to give his friends some credit, from what he could see it looked like a really nice place. The restaurant was blanketed in an intimate, yet sophisticated atmosphere: helped by the low hanging, soft mood lighting, and the delicate piano music that could just be heard above the chatter and clatter of people enjoying their, probably pricy, meals.

The scent of rich food was thick in the air, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment at the smell. Maybe his date wouldn’t be all that bad, if he at least got a decent meal and something strong to drink out of it. 

Just as he was thinking that, mind drifting off to the food he was hoping to order, he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up, snapping out of his daze as his eyes landed on the man in front of him. He was smiling at Kyungsoo, a look of expectancy resting on his face. 

The man, Kyungsoo realised, was kind of gorgeous: All tall, with beautiful sharp features, effortlessly perfect hair and soft plush lips. He was dressed in a waiters uniform, torso filling out the white shirt perfectly, and showing off his naturally tan skin. 

“Sorry?” Kyungsoo asked, realising that the man was waiting for him to reply to a question Kyungsoo hadn’t caught. 

The waiter quirked his lips — a smile instantly lighting up his expression and revealing a pair of perfect straight teeth: “How may I help you, Sir?” 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replied unintelligently, “um, I have a table for two booked.” 

“Fantastic, may I ask what name it's booked under?” 

“Doh.” Kyungsoo replied. 

The man flicked through the book that lay on top of the desk, checking the details before grabbing two menus and leading Kyungsoo over to his table. “Just this way, Sir.” 

They arrived at a table for two tucked close to the side of the restaurant. It wasn’t in a bad position, situated a good distance from the bar, and close enough to the exit that if necessary, Kyungsoo wouldn’t find it too difficult to make a run for it. 

“Here we are,” stated the waiter, smiling bright as he pulled out one of the chairs for Kyungsoo to sit in. “My name is Jongin, I’ll be your waiter for the evening. Would you like to order a drink now, or would you rather wait for the rest of your party to arrive?” He questioned, flicking open his notepad as he talked, just in case. 

“Yeah, I’ll order,” Confirmed Kyungsoo, picking up one of the menus, selecting one of the cocktails on the list and watching as Jongin jotted it down. 

“Excellent! I’ll be back with your order in just a moment.” 

With that, he was walking away. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but follow him as he moved, eyes not so subtly trailing over his back and down his long legs. _Damn_ , why couldn’t his friends set him up with someone like that?

Sighing, Kyungsoo pulled his eyes away from the member of staff and back towards the menu. _He was there on a date_ , and even if his date had been someone as good-looking at Jongin, it still wouldn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to be there. 

He settled himself into his chair, checking his phone before scanning his eyes over the menu for the third time in a matter of seconds. There were still a couple of minutes before his date would be arriving, so he might as well make a head start with what he wanted to order. 

He was halfway through reading the main courses, when his drink was set down in front of him. “Here you go.” Jongin greeted, smiling his bright smile while he gazed down at Kyungsoo. “Are you ready to order, or shall I come back in a little while?” 

“I should wait.” Kyungsoo confessed, closing his menu in order to direct his full attention over to the waiter. 

“Very well…” Jongin seemed to pause, stuck on the spot as if reluctant to leave Kyungsoo’s table — and in turn Kyungsoo as well: “Uh, so will your date be arriving soon?” He asked, neutral expression faltering as a subtle pink spread across his cheeks. “I’m sorry, that’s really none of my business… I shouldn’t have asked.” He rambled, “I guess I just assumed that with the outfit you’re wearing, and the fancy restaurant and all…” He trailed off. 

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo assured, letting out a quiet chuckle and waving his hand dismissively. Jongin was undeniably cute when he was flustered. “But yes, you would be correct. My date should be arriving shortly.” 

“Ah I see…” Jongin sounded almost disappointed, “She must be very special — this place is quite popular among young couples, and for special occasions.” His smile seemed a little forced this time round, and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way he darted his eyes down — breaking the contact from before. 

“He…” Kyungsoo corrected, looking away as well, before his curiosity got the better of him and he was once again glancing in the direction of the member of staff. 

For a moment, Jongin seemed confused: “I’m sorry?” 

“You said ‘she’ must be special. But unless my friends have completely forgotten my dating preference, it should be a man turning up tonight. And to answer your question: no, he’s not special. I’m on a blind date… I don’t even know his name yet.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink before meeting Jongin’s eyes with an expectant stare. 

In his chest, his heart beat a little quicker, Kyungsoo feeling unsure of why he even decided to share any of that information with the waiter. In any other situation he would have just gone along with what he’d said, making up some rubbish or maybe telling him to mind his own business. However, there was just something about Jongin that made Kyungsoo want to open up, a clear attraction that stopped him from lying before the words even formed on his lips. 

An attraction that had Kyungsoo wanting to gauge his reaction — watching for any clear indication to whether he was interested or not… but that was something not even Kyungsoo himself was ready to admit. 

“He?” Asked Jongin, voice almost hopeful as he spoke. 

“Yes, he.” Kyungsoo watched, as in front of him Jongin swallowed thickly, eyes flicking momentarily down to his lips before the same pretty smile was in place. 

“Well, you must be nervous… blind dates can be a bit intense — I’ve had my fair share of experience in that area.” He laughed. 

“Yeah? I’m not too worried, if I’m honest.” Kyungsoo admitted, “My friends have been setting me up on these dates for the past few months now — I’ve kinda gotten over my initial nerves, I guess. You know, it gets a little easier when you fall into a bit of a routine. I’m not really expecting anything to come out of this anyway, I’m just here to get my friends off my back for a few days.” They both laughed, Kyungsoo hesitating before speaking again: “What about you? Have you had any success with your blind dates?” 

“Can’t say I have.” Jongin chuckled, shaking his head as he began to blush once again. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think how much the colour pink suited him. “Guess I just haven’t met the right guy…” 

_Bingo_ . So he _was_ into men. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at this sliver of information. 

“You know how it is,” Jongin continued, blush only growing deeper, “I want something interesting, something exciting. Not—”

“—Small talk…” Kyungsoo finished for him. Their eyes met for a second, a brief moment of understanding flowing between them. 

A moment that only broke, when Jongin’s name was called from across the room. The sound startling them both. Jongin looked up, flashing an apologetic smile before turning to leave. “Well, enjoy your date. And hey, who knows, maybe he’ll be the one. Anyway, I’d better go, I’ll be back to take your order once you’re both ready.” 

Kyungsoo thanked him, smiling brightly as he watched him go. “Oh, I’m Kyungsoo by the way.” He called after him, watching as Jongin turned around, smile still stretched across his face. 

“Have a good meal, Kyungsoo. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”   
  


There was just something about the way his name rolled so easily off Jongin’s lips that made Kyungsoo want to hear him say it again, heart beating with something akin to excitement. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Ten minutes later, Kyungsoo came to the conclusion that no, his evening wasn’t going to be good... 

His date was late. Or maybe he’d just been stood up, _because that would be the first time…_ He was currently halfway through his second cocktail, sipping lazily at the drink and sighing inwardly. Occasionally, he’d catch Jongin’s eye on the other side of the room, noting the concern and irritation that flashed back. It made him feel a little better about the situation, knowing that at least one person was on his side. 

In all honesty, he didn’t know why he was feeling disappointed. He didn’t even want to be there and therefore, if his date was a no show it would just mean he’d be able to go home sooner. Still, this thought didn’t stop the sting of rejection from settling into his chest. No matter what the circumstance, it still hurt to be stood up. 

“He still hasn’t arrived yet?” Jongin questioned, walking back to Kyungsoo’s table with sympathy in his voice, while he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“No.” Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head. This whole situation was quickly turning into a big embarrassment. 

There was a short pause. 

“Is there anything I can get you? A dessert perhaps? On the house of course… or rather on me, I don’t think the restaurant offers free desserts.” Jongin suggested, placing his hand against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and squeezing in a way that was obviously supposed to offer some kind of comfort. And _oh_ , that was nice, Kyungsoo leant into the touch as a chuckle slipped passed his lips. 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass.” He decided, trying (and failing) to hide just how much he was enjoying the contact. “I’ll give it a couple more minutes before calling it a night — besides, there’s an expensive bottle of wine with my name on it back home. That can be my treat.” He attempted to joke, smiling — or maybe grimacing in Jongin’s direction.

“Well, if it’s any recollection, whoever he is is a complete idiot to stand up someone like you. You deserve someone so much better, Kyungsoo.” Another squeeze to his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo managed in return. It was a shame really, he couldn’t help to muse, if he wasn’t feeling so sorry for himself, he might have been able to properly appreciate the man in front of him. Jongin with his perfectly styled hair, the fitted clothing, his ridiculously long legs. All with the stupidly sweet personality to match. On any other day, Kyungsoo would have drank it all in, eyes roaming and lashes fluttering for attention. 

Despite all of this, however, it didn't take away from the fact that right then, all Kyungsoo wanted to do was go home. Go home and forget that he’d ever left the comfort of his apartment in the first place. 

Unfortunately… or maybe fortunately, his chance for escape never came. For as soon as Jongin turned to walk away once again, another man entered the restaurant. He was… _shorter_ than Kyungsoo had been hoping, appearance so un-striking that on any normal day, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have even noticed him… and okay, he knew he was being picky, but it was just so hard not to judge, or turn his nose up when Jongin was standing less than a few metres away — the perfect combination of tall and sexy and funny all at the same time. 

The newcomer, who Kyungsoo suspected to be his date, greeted a member of staff. The waiter nodded at what he said, turning to the side and motioning in Kyungsoo’s direction — the man looked up, catching Kyungsoo’s eye as he flashed a cocky smirk. 

His smile wasn’t half as bright a Jongin’s. 

Before Kyungsoo had any more time to think, the stranger began to make his way over, weaving his way through the busy eatery until he arrived at the correct table. “Hi,” he started, offering Kyungsoo’s his hand before leaning forward and placing a greeting kiss against his cheek — Kyungsoo didn’t stand to meet him. “Have you been here long?” 

“Well I—”

“Good, I’m glad that I didn’t keep you waiting.” The other man cut in before Kyungsoo had a chance to explain himself, “I’m Sanghun, you must be Kyungsoo?” 

“Uh yes, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you Sanghun. Was the traffic busy on your way over tonight?” He asked, smile tense and forced. If his words sounded a little cold, that was because they were supposed to. There was no way he was going to let this guy off lightly after waiting fifteen painfully long minutes for him to turn up. 

“No.” Sanghun laughed, “I was busy with work, you see I’m an art dealer. It’s a rather important job, and my clientele always expect the most from my service. Personal events such as dates and the like often have to take a lower priority.” 

“Right.” Kyungsoo was less than impressed. 

“What is it you do again?” Sanghun didn’t bat an eye at his blunt answer, instead moving swiftly on to the thing Kyungsoo was most dreading: the small talk.

Kyungsoo sighed. And so it began. “I guess my day job would be a food critic. However I’ve been running my own blog for the past few years and recently embarked on my first recipe book, so writer would be included within that now. I guess we’re both creatives in our own fields.” He finished, attempting to find some common ground to start things on. 

Annoyingly, this again pulled an obnoxious laugh out of Sanghun: “Oh, I wouldn’t call myself a creative.” He shook his head. “I sell art, but that doesn’t make me a painter.” He scoffed, practically rolling his eyes at what Kyungsoo had insinuated, acting as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever had the misfortune of hearing. “Anyway,” he continued, “is writing a blog really something that can be considered creative?” 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo snapped, exasperation thick in his voice, “Writing is a form of art, no matter what genre it falls into. That includes blogs, and recipe books as well as novels. I can’t believe I’m even having to argue this!” 

He grit his teeth when Sanghun didn’t acknowledge his statement and instead became distracted by a new arrival: “Ah, about time. Kyungsoo, are you ready to order?” 

“I was ready fifteen minuets ago.’ Kyungsoo grumbled, more to himself than anyone, finally looking up and straight into the eyes of Jongin. The waiter was observing the scene with an expression of irritation and concern, brows pulled together in a frown, and lips turned down. Nothing like the bright and happy Jongin that Kyungsoo had gotten to know when he’d first arrived at the restaurant. _Yeah…_ Kyungsoo thought bitterly, _that’s exactly how I feel._

“Right, I think I’ll have—” Jongin didn't look once in the direction of Kyungsoo’s date as he spoke. Instead glancing between the notepad and Kyungsoo as if trying to think of something to say. 

Once Sanghun had finished talking, Kyungsoo listed off his own order, turning with a small but genuine smile in Jongin’s direction, and thanking him quietly. 

“Can I get you anything else to drink?” He asked, attention still on Kyungsoo. 

“I could do with some wine.” Kyungsoo said with a sigh, straightening his posture and sending Jongin a look that screamed _kill me now_. Jongin just nodded, noting something down. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. We’ll take a bottle of something red — mid range. I don’t want to be breaking the bank over this.” Sanghun laughed, eyeing Kyungsoo with mirth and obviously trying to get a rise out of him. 

Kyungsoo just ignored him. 

“Charming…” Jongin mumbled, sounding less than impressed. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I said: sure thing.” He corrected, flashing a quick smile and glancing once more in Kyungsoo’s direction before walking away. 

And so, the date continued. First, Jongin came back to deliver the wine, allowing them both to taste it, before pouring them each a large glass. Then it was only a matter of minutes before the main meal was served. 

“So Kyungsoo, if you’re a food critic what do you think of the meal?” Sanghun asked as soon as they had begun to eat, leaning forward on his hand as if studying Kyungsoo’s reaction. 

Kyungsoo sighed, taking a gulp of his wine before taking another mouthful of food. “I’m not working today.” He dismissed, not at all interested in screwing on his work head at that moment of time. After all, he wasn't there to critique the food, he was there for a date… 

“Oh go on, it will be a bit of a laugh.’ 

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “the process is more complex than you might think. I don’t want to draw an unfair conclusion by not taking my time and running through the criteria that I use for every other restaurant. Maybe I’ll get a chance to eat here for my work in the future, but today I just want to enjoy the food.” 

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sanghun had replied, seeming not to really give a crap about what Kyungsoo had said, as he jumped onto yet another boring topic. 

Things did start to go a little better, as the meal went on. Conversation began to flow as Kyungsoo stumbled upon one or two subjects that they both had in common. Maybe, in some totally backwards, incredibly annoying way, it was because they really were a good match. On a realistic note, it was probably more to do with the two large glasses of wine Kyungsoo had downed in quick succession — the alcohol loosening him up enough to find conversation with anyone somewhat enjoyable. 

  
  


Throughout their meal, Jongin had stopped to check in on them every so often. Greeting them with polite smiles and kind words as he made sure their food was all okay, and asked if they needed anything else to drink… because it was his job, of course… 

Yes, his job. It was d _efinitely_ nothing to do with wanting to make sure Kyungsoo was alright. And _absolutely_ not to fluster him while he was in the middle of a date… 

Kyungsoo knew he shouldn’t be encouraging him… he knew it was the wrong thing to do, and more importantly knew that if he was in Sanghun’s position, he would have been pretty pissed off. However it was just too hard: Hard to pay attention, hard to laugh at the right time, hard to keep a conversation going — when Jongin was _right there_ , and seemingly ready to step in as a perfect distraction at a moment's glance. 

He couldn’t help but respond positively to the waiter. Unable to stop the laughter that would bubble up inside him, and the faint, but still noticeable blush that stained his cheeks. 

And Jongin? Well, Jongin took this as his cue to continue. Flirting shamelessly, and easily distracting Kyungsoo from the person he was supposed to be taking an interest in. “How are you enjoying your meal, Sir?” He’d ask, leaning seductively against the table and jutting out his hip. 

Kyungsoo didn't miss the way his mouth went dry at this, only just managing to control his expression as he gulped out his reply: “It’s delicious, thank you.” 

“Hmm,” Jongin seemed to consider this, “almost as delicious as the person eating it…” He finished, voice low and addictive as he sent a wink in Kyungsoo’s direction, smiling hard when Kyungsoo’s face grew pinker. 

Of course, as expected Sanghun was less than happy about this development — Kyungsoo’s date complaining loudly whenever Jongin would slide up to them with a smirk on his face, and eyes for Kyungsoo alone. “I believe everything is just fine thanks.” He had deadpanned after one of these occasions; lips pursed and noticeable irritation in his voice. 

“Ah actually,” Kyungsoo jumped in when it looked like Jongin was going to turn away, “I was thinking, maybe I could show you a bit of my job?” He questioned, only feeling a little guilty about his improvised excuse when Sanghun’s face lit up at the words. “I’m a food critic, you see.” He said, smiling up at Jongin, “So I was wondering if you’d be able to tell me a bit about this meal?” He finished with a wink, urging Jongin to go along with it.

“Wow a food critic huh? In that case—” Kyungsoo grinned harder when Jongin launched into a new (obviously improvised) tangent, telling the pair all about the food on their plates and going into detail on each of the very specific ingredients. This carried on for at least five minutes — Sanghun slowly but surely growing in annoyance, jaw clenching, and eyes narrowing as Jongin continued to talk. 

As with everything else that was related to Sanghun, Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to care. Way more interested in the playful sparkle in Jongin’s gaze, and the bright smile that had once again returned, than whatever his date was thinking. 

Jongin was a welcome distraction to what had quickly become a tiresome evening. As, after what little polite conversation had been made, and the few short topics of mutual interest had been discussed, things had kinda fallen flat. That was where Jongin came in: bringing laughter, bright eyes and smirking lips — everything Kyungsoo needed to get him though the date. 

“Why are you humouring him?” Asked Sanghun, moments after Jongin had left them for the fourth time in under fifteen minuets. 

“Why not.” Kyungsoo shrugged, eyes unconsciously moving over to where Jongin could still be seen, talking polity with another customer. As if on cue, he looked up, flashing a quick smile and raising his hand in a wave, before darting off to another table.

“Well I don’t know, don’t you think it’s a bit strange? He isn’t acting this way with anyone else. It’s almost like he’s purposely trying to take away from _our date._ ” Sanghun sounded rather exasperated as he spoke, as if he was trying to remind Kyungsoo of the real reason they were there. 

“Not really…” Kyungsoo answered honestly, in fact if anything, Jongin’s presence was making the whole event a lot more bearable. But of course, there were some things Sanghun didn’t need to know. That small comment alone was enough to notably rattle the other man, making him heave yet another sigh of irritation. 

It was a miracle, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, that both Chanyeol and Junmyeon had ever had any success in the dating world, nevertheless actually found someone decent to be in a long term relationship with, because they obviously had a _terrible_ taste in men. 

Then again, maybe this was all you got when you only had two friends… Kyungsoo _really_ needed to get out more. 

Unfortunately for him Jongin didn’t return to his table for the remainder of the evening, He was probably busy elsewhere… or maybe (and honestly Kyungsoo couldn't blame him) he no longer wanted to try his luck with Kyungsoo’s angry date. Either way, Kyungsoo didn't mind. After all, he was just another customer, he couldn’t really expect any special treatment. 

By that point in the evening, their main meals had been finished and cleared away; the two men slowly making their way through the remainder of the wine, before silently planning on calling an end to the night. 

Desperately searching for a topic to carry them through to the end, Kyungsoo was about to start speaking, when the sound of a ringing phone startled them both into silence. Sanghun had received a call. His date checked his phone, not even glancing once in Kyungsoo’s direction before the device was to his ear: “Hello? Hi, yeah I’m alright…” He started, actively turning himself away from Kyungsoo in an effort to block him out of the conversation. “No, I’m not busy. In fact, I’ll be around your way in say… fifteen minutes at the most. Yeah, it would be great to catch up… honestly I need it after the terrible date I’ve had.” 

He had said that last bit in a hushed whisper, attempting to cover what he was saying by raising his newly refilled glass of wine as a shield between the two of them. It didn’t work. And Kyungsoo, sitting less than two feet away, heard every single word of it. Yes, he knew this date had been shit. And yes, his first plan of action would also be to go and bitch to his friends, but still, there was such thing as time and place for these kind of conversations, and right in front of said _terrible date,_ probably wasn’t it...

Kyungsoo wasn’t asking for much, in fact if Sanghun had taken the call elsewhere, it wouldn’t have been half as bad. But no, Sanghun had chosen to answer it right there — in the middle of the goddamn restaurant… 

Kyungsoo felt embarrassed, or maybe ashamed. As if he was being made an example of, in front of all the staff and guests that were currently sitting witness to their trainwreck of an evening. He could practically feel all the eyes in the room settle on him, as the phone call dragged on.

It was at that point: gaze cast down while he picked at one of his nails, that the table he was sitting at gave a terrible lurch. 

Head snapping up, he managed to focus his eyes at the exact moment the full glass or red wine, held precisely in Sanghun’s hand, went sloshing over the edge of the cup, and down the white dress shirt that he was wearing. “What the—” His date cried out, ripping his phone from his ear, and looking around as if to find the culprit to this mess. 

And of course, who else would be there, hands full of napkins as he apologised to the valued customer, but Jongin — smug smile looking not at all apologetic as he continued to rub Burgundy stains into white material. “I’m dreadfully sorry, Sir.” He crooned, turning his head and managing to send a wink over his shoulder and towards Kyungsoo. 

Unable to help it, Kyungsoo let out a snort, hands flying up to cover his mouth, and face turning red in effort to keep his mirth at bay. It failed spectacularly, and eventually he gave up trying, letting out a burst of laughter and shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Do you think this is funny?” Sanghun demanded, eyes hard, “This shirt is ruined now!” 

“I know, I know, you’re right it’s definitely not funny,” Kyungsoo laughed, attempting to sound serious while failing to keep a straight face. He knew he should feel bad, these kind of accidents were annoying no matter who you were… but honestly, Kyungsoo had to admit, it was kind of hilarious.

No longer giving a crap about what his date thought, he allowed his eyes to once again wander over to Jongin. The waiter was staring at him now, having long given up on trying to save Sanghun’s shirt, and instead deciding to fix Kyungsoo with the same playful smirk. There was something in the way he looked at him, eyes twinkling and face beaming, that told Kyungsoo the wine spillage was definitely not what you’d call an accident. 

“I think we’ll have the bill now, thank you.” Sanghun managed, forcing a tight lipped smile in the direction of Jongin. 

“Of course Sir, I’ll just go and get that for you. Once again, I am dreadfully sorry.” With that, Jongin zipped off across the room, returning moments later with the bill. 

They quickly decided how they’d be paying. Kyungsoo, for one, was just happy that for once he didn’t have to argue to split the price. 

Sanghun had left then, leaving the restaurant with blunt uncaring words, and thankfully no empty promise to meet for another date. Exiting the building quickly, as he pulled his jacket close around his body in an attempt to hide the obvious stains. 

Then once again, Kyungsoo found himself sitting alone in a semi fancy restaurant, with a quarter of a bottle of wine stood in front of him, and yet another failed date to add to his growing collection. 

The end of the date, he had finally reached it. With this realisation dawning on him Kyungsoo sighed and stood to leave; collecting his jacket from the back of his chair and picking up the bottle of wine as he did so, after all, he did help pay for it — there was no point letting it go to waste. 

He paused for a second as he went to leave, scanning the faces of passing staff in the hope that Jongin would be among them. He wanted to see him one more time — wanted to thank him for all his help. Wanted to tell him how much it had meant to have someone there for him. But unfortunately, despite him lingering by his table for a few minutes too long, Jongin was nowhere to be seen; not having reappeared since taking the bill away. 

Allowing himself to sigh once more, Kyungsoo took one last look around before stepping towards the door. 

“Kyungsoo, wait!” A voice that Kyungsoo instantly recognised to belong to Jongin called from behind him. He halted his movement, spinning around as an unexpected hopeful feeling settled into his chest. 

“Yes?” He asked, hating how quiet his voice suddenly sounded under the din of the other diners. 

Jongin didn’t seem to mind, walking towards him with purpose as if desperate to reach Kyungsoo before he disappeared for good. His hair, that had been perfectly styled throughout the whole evening, had fallen slightly out of place, the apron that he’d been wearing now clasped in his fist, giving Kyungsoo the impression that he’d been in a rush to speak to him. He had a unplaceable look in his eye, something so sincere that despite the lack of an explanation, Kyungsoo felt he understood perfectly. 

“I finish in five minuets,” he stated, scratching almost self-consciously at the back of his neck. The flirty, confident persona slipping to reveal a vulnerable side. Kyungsoo felt his heart soar “and well, I was wandering… I mean, if you want… um,” he rambled, “do you maybe want to go somewhere… together… with me?” 

“Is your shift really over?” Kyungsoo heard himself say, mouth working against his will and blurting the first thing that came to his head. 

“Well…” Jongin looked hopefully in the direction of another waiter. The man, who’s name tag read Minseok, sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose before reluctantly nodding his head. Jongin let out a breath of relief, shooting his colleague a thankful smile before turning back to Kyungsoo: “Well, it is now.” He said with more confidence than before, seeming rather proud of managing to work his way out of that one. “So uh, how about we get some takeaway desserts, take that remainder of wine and have a picnic somewhere?” 

A moonlit picnic, in the middle of this city, with a gorgeous, funny and genuinely sweet person? Well, who was Kyungsoo to say no to that? Especially after an evening like he’d had — he could really do with a bit of a pick me up. “Yeah, okay.” He agreed, feeling the corners of his lips tug into a smile as he tried to stop himself from nodding too enthusiastically. For someone who’d been complaining about dates less than a few hours ago, he sure didn’t seem too put off by the idea now…

“You will?” Jongin sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah,” confirmed Kyungsoo, “I will. I mean, who would say no to a moonlit picnic?” 

This seemed to make Jongin happy, smile stretching stupidly wide across his face, “Okay, that’s great. Stay right here, I’ll be out in just a second.” And with that, he was off again; slipping through the staff only doors and out of view. 

The other waiter, Minseok, who it seemed had been watching the event unfold, let out a laugh and shook his head: “I’m gonna get into so much trouble for this.” He stated very matter of factly. 

Kyungsoo winced, “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

Minseok shook his head, “Don’t be! It’s not your fault. I’m the lead waiter here tonight, and while I don’t believe it’s in my job description to cover for spontaneous outings, I don’t think Jongin would ever forgive me if I made him stay.” He finished, fixing Kyungsoo with a kind smile 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo smiled in return, “Jongin’s been… brilliant. This evening would have been a hell of a lot worse without him.” 

“I know.” Minseok laughed, “Man you should have heard him. He kept going on and on about that date of yours — ranting about how that jerk couldn’t see perfection when it was directly in front of him, and how you deserve something better. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him react like that… not in a long time at least.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at the comment, becoming painfully aware of just how warm his face was, as the words really sunk in. 

It was then that Jongin arrived, sliding up to Kyungsoo’s side and smiling sweetly at him, “Are you ready to go?” He asked, making Kyungsoo look up, as his blush continued to deepen. He was no longer dressed in his waiter's uniform, white shirt and formal trousers swapped for a more stylish jacket and jeans combo. He looked expensive, hair still styled up and clothing still effortlessly drawing Kyungsoo’s attention to just how attractive he was; like a model, all long legs and broad shoulders, making Kyungsoo lose the power of speech not for the first time that evening. 

In one hand, Jongin held a take away bag. The other, he offered to Kyungsoo, warm eyes and beckoning smile being all that Kyungsoo needed for him to be reaching out and linking their fingers. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He managed, his smile growing as Jongin led them through the glass doors and out into the city. 

It was still fairly light outside despite the fact that it was nearing 9:30 p.m.. The summer sky having not quite finished fading from golden orange to shades of dark blue, and the streetlights only just beginning to turn on.

Seoul was beautiful at night, and no matter how many years he’d lived there, Kyungsoo never got tired of it. He paused, breathing in the fresh air and allowing his eyes to scan slowly around the buildings, as he watched the city come to life. Lights glittered like galaxies, as the fading sunset colours reflected off the glass skyscrapers. 

Jongin dropped Kyungsoo’s hand when they made it into the night, stuffing his own somewhat awkwardly into his trouser pockets, watching Kyungsoo gaze around the vicinity. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile when he noticed this, finding his nervousness rather enduring. “You good?” He asked, attempting to lessen some of the uncertainty that had formed. 

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckled, “I uh… we don’t have to go too far or anything. I don’t want to, I don’t know, make you go somewhere you don’t want to be or anything. I’m sorry, this probably seems really forward, and like I’ve not put any thought into it at all.” He blurted, cheeks staining a pretty pink as his eyes darted away. 

“It’s okay!” Kyungsoo laughed, “Would you rather I had said no?” 

Jongin’s eyes grew wide — face growing pinker as he tried to back track on what he’d just said: “No no, I’m happy you said yes, I really am! I guess I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” 

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo smiled, “Well, I’m here now… so where should we go?” 

With that, Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s expression relax, the same effortless smile from in the restaurant slipping back onto his face. “There is this great little park just down the road from here, I walk past it everyday. It should be pretty quiet at this time of night.” He suggested, making a vague motion in the direction they were headed, while continuing to face Kyungsoo. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agreed with a small nod of his head, “lead the way!” 

And so, they set off, hands linking as Jongin pulled Kyungsoo in the direction of the park. They were both smiling and laughing — Kyungsoo listening as Jongin rambled happily about the little park and how beautiful it was. “Ah you should see it in the daytime, it’s like a little piece of paradise right in the centre of the city. I love it there, it’s so peaceful.” He went on, painting a picture of flowers in bloom and fresh green grass. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look forward to seeing the real thing. 

Maybe they could go there together in the future, make a real event out of it and watch the sun go down. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but muse to himself as they walked. It was so easy to daydream about a future with Jongin in it, that it took until they’d gotten all the way to the entrance of the park for Kyungsoo to realise what was happening. For once the idea of sharing his future didn't freak him out, in fact, it made him happy, excited even, as if all the crappy blind dates his friends had set him up on were worth it solely for this moment. 

Besides, this is what his friends wanted — for him to find someone, for him to move on. And sure, he may have rejected everyone they’d sent his way, but maybe, just maybe if he gave Jongin a chance, something could happen. And as terrifying as that was, it was also kind of exhilarating. 

“I think I’ve walked passed this before,” Kyungsoo mentioned as he looked around the park, walking a few steps ahead of Jongin before dropping himself down onto the grass — it was a little damp, but he didn’t mind, uncorking the wine and taking a sip directly from the bottle. It was good, for a rather cheap bottle of red wine, but it was even more enjoyable when drank under the night sky. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Jongin sat down beside him, “Yeah? I live just down the street from here. This is the closest thing I have to a back garden.” He exclaimed, grinning before taking out the two desserts and offering them to Kyungsoo, “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I got both a tiramisu and a chocolate tart.” He explained, waiting for Kyungsoo to select the one he wanted. 

Kyungsoo didn't have to think twice before choosing the tiramisu, taking the small box and disposable spoon before digging in. 

To his side, Jongin did the same thing. They ate in a comfortable silence, for a while. Just listening to the sound of the city, sharing wine and enjoying each other's company. 

Kyungsoo was halfway through his dessert when he glanced up, catching Jongin’s eye as he did so. The moment of contact, for some unknown reason, sent him into a bout of laughter, eyes crinkling and hands coming up to cover his mouth as he successfully broke the moment of calm. 

“What?” Jongin asked, letting out his own chuckle of confusion and bumping their shoulders together. 

“It’s just,” Kyungsoo cut himself off with yet another laugh, shaking his head and attempting to take in enough breath to get his words out before continuing, “It’s just I’ve had a terrible date, and now here I am, sitting in the park at ten p.m., drinking wine and eating desserts like I’m some fucking teenager and not a sad man in his in his late twenties.” He started laughing again, unable to comprehend the ridiculousness of the situation. 

At his statement, Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as well, throwing his head back and leaning heavily against Kyungsoo. “No, it’s not sad.” He protested, “It can’t be sad, because if you’re a sad man in his late twenties, then so am I, and I will never count myself as a sad man in my late twenties.” He argued, putting on a mock pout and shaking Kyungsoo’s arm gently. 

“I think they call people like you free spirits.” Kyungsoo answered with a grin, biting his lip as this once again pulled a loud laugh out of the other man. He could listen to that sound all day. 

“Alright, I’ll accept that…” Jongin agreed, turning to face Kyungsoo with a goofy smile, “Hey Soo…” 

“What?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush as the sudden use of a nickname, ears reddening as he held eye contact with the other man. 

“Let’s be free spirits together!” 

There was just something about the way he said those words — honest and bright, with a twinkle in his eye — that made Kyungsoo’s chest tighten, breath catching in his throat. He hadn’t felt this way for months. In fact, he hadn’t felt this way since his heart was broken just over a year and a half ago. It made his chest pound and his hands shake, the fresh surge of emotions both overwhelming and comforting at the same time. Serving as a reminder that no matter how long it may have been, those feelings were still there — waiting for the right moment to emerge. “My ex cheated on me.” Kyungsoo blurted without thinking. Feeling his body freeze as soon as the words had left his mouth. No… that had not been what he was planning on saying. Not yet at least… not when they’d only just met. 

Across from him, Jongin too stopped still: “Kyungsoo…” He murmured, any mirth from moments before completely dropping away, voice hollowing as his smile disappeared. He moved to grasp gently at Kyungsoo’s hand, interweaving their fingers with the grass below as he ran a comforting thumb over his knuckle. 

Realising that he probably owed the other a bit of an explanation, Kyungsoo took a deep breath, continuing: “My ex cheated on me and it was really shit.” The understatement of the century, “And he broke my heart… and my trust. And although he’s caused me so much pain, I haven’t wanted to let go. It’s like a big part of me was worried about forgetting… that by allowing myself to heal, and move on, and love again, I’d be leaving behind all the good, that came hand in hand with all the bad.” He shrugged, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, “And I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, because we hardly know each other. And maybe I’m reading the situation completely wrong but…” He rambled, “I don’t know… this evening made me see how I’ve been letting people walk all over me and you know what? I don’t want to be that person anymore.” He stopped himself before he spilt too much, darting his gaze away and waiting for Jongin to respond.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered again, voice cracking slightly with emotion, “I am so, so sorry that you had to go through that. It’s agonising, having your heart broken. And I get it… I really do.” He offered a small smile, waiting for Kyungsoo to look up, and meet his eyes. 

“You get it?” 

Jongin nodded, “I was in love with one of my best friends,” he elaborated with a shrug, “for years I thought he felt the same way — I thought I knew him well enough to read the situation. Well,” he scoffed, “turns out it really hurts to be wrong and ruin your friendship at the same time.” 

“What happened?” 

“Oh you know,” Jongin shrugged, “we stopped speaking, and eventually we both moved on. Luckily for me I had a strong support system. But without Sehun— sorry— my friend, I think it would have taken me a lot longer to get over it…” 

There was a pause, Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say — instead squeezing Jongin’s hand a little tighter and hoping his action would speak louder than any words could at that moment in time. 

“But my point is,” Jongin continued, “My point is, you don’t deserve any of that crap, none of those assholes deserve to have even a second of your time. And when I heard what that guy was saying on the phone tonight,” Kyungsoo glanced away once more, feeling the heat of embarrassment prickle under his skin, “I couldn’t believe that entitled dick was being so stupid, so shallow…” he shook his head, moving his free hand to brush gently against the side of Kyungsoo’s face — coaxing him to look up. “You deserve so much.” He finished, repeating the words quietly as if to try and cement the fact in Kyungsoo’s mind. 

And, for once, Kyungsoo agreed. Fuck his ex. Fuck all the failed dates. Kyungsoo deserved so much more. 

And so, for that matter, did Jongin. 

A smile slipped onto Kyungsoo’s face, eye falling soft as he looked into Jongin’s. There wasn’t much light in the park — the surrounding city casting them in shades of blue and yellow. But the golden streetlights only added to Jongin’s beauty; accentuating his statuesque features and lengthening his already long lashes. He looked as breathtaking as the first time Kyuungsoo had laid eyes on him, and, not for the first time that night Kyungsoo was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him. It was intense. A need, a longing. Something unexpected that took Kyungsoo completely off guard. And as they sat there, gentle silence falling between them, he decided to give in: pushing all his doubts away, and closing the last few inches between them. 

The kiss was soft, almost timid. Kyungsoo moved quickly forward and brushed their lips together with such haste, that it left Jongin blinking. Dazed. Now Kyungsoo definitely felt like a teenager… acting as if he were kissing a long time crush behind the school, and not an extremely attractive man who he’d been flirting with for the majority of the evening. Still, he couldn’t help but blush, lips tingling from the gentle touch. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin broke him out of his thoughts — fluttering his lashes as if trying to comprehend what had just happened. “Did you just kiss me?” 

“I…” Kyungsoo trailed off, failing to come up with a plausible excuse for his actions. 

“Because if you did,” he continued, “then I wouldn’t mind trying that again…” he admitted, eyes finally focusing on Kyungsoo as a blinding smile illuminated his face. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo laughed. 

“Yeah. Kyungsoo, I’ve kinda been wanting to do that all evening.” He shrugged, brushing his fingers gently across Kyungsoo’s cheek, and causing him to smile almost giddily. 

“Well,” it was Kyungsoo’s turn to shrug now, “what’s stopping you?” 

With that he was leaning in once more, brushing their lips together with more confidence this time round. Jongin was quick to respond, shifting closer and placing a tentative hand against Kyungsoo’s thigh. Leaning into the kiss he allowed it to deepen, parting his lips and encouraging Kyungsoo to take everything he wanted. 

And so, Kyungsoo did just that, pushing back with the same need he had been feeling all evening. Jongin tasted of chocolate and wine — all sweet and addictive. Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough. 

They spent a few blissful moments like that: locked in each other's embrace and hidden from the world by the blanket of night. Peaceful. Undisturbed. Lost in the moment. Eventually however, they did part, the kiss breaking as the two of them stayed barely inches apart. Eyes closed. 

It was Kyungsoo who moved first: eyes blinking open and smile splitting his face as he took in the sight of the man in front of him. Jongin’s lips were still parted, there was a subtle blush painting his cheeks and his eyes were only just beginning to flutter open as he came back to his senses. “God, you’re perfect.” He mumbled, moving in for another, shorter kiss. 

“I’m really not.” Kyungsoo was quick to disagree, shaking his head but refusing to pull away from Jongin. “Nobody’s perfect.” 

“Fine,” Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, “you're brilliant then.” He settled on rolling his eyes before letting out another laugh. 

“I’ll take that. And for what it’s worth, you’re pretty brilliant too.” 

Apparently it was worth a lot to Jongin, if the way he let out a laugh before diving in for yet another kiss was anything to go by. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo mumbled when they pulled apart again, curiosity getting the better of him as his mind traveled over their previous conversation. 

“Sure.” Jongin agreed, without a moment's hesitation. 

“Before… when you were telling me about your friend… you mentioned Sehun. That wouldn’t happen to be Oh Sehun by any chance? Junmyeon’s Sehun?” 

Jongin’s eyes lit up at this, he pulled away, nodding eagerly as Kyungsoo spoke. “Yeah, that’s the one. Do you know them?” 

“I do! In fact, I was one of Junmyeon’s groom’s men at the wedding. He’s one of my closest friends.” 

“No way, I can’t believe you know them too. Yeah Sehun’s been my friend for years, but after me and my other friends fell out, we became really close.” 

“I’m surprised I didn't recognise you from the wedding?” 

“Yeah…” Jongin scratched his neck, “I uh… didn’t go… and before you say anything no I’m never gonna hear the end of it from Sehun, but I really couldn’t make it, I was out of Seoul that day, it never would have been possible, and honestly I’m really gutted to have missed their big day.” He sounded genuinely disappointed. Kyungsoo could sympathise: he’d hate to be on the wrong side of Sehun. Especially when it came to anything about the wedding…

“Well, that makes sense.” He nodded, once Jongin had finished speaking. 

“It does?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I would have forgotten a face like yours.” He grinned, winking playfully as both he and Kyungsoo let out a laugh. 

As their laughter died down once more, it quickly became apparent that it was probably time to part, the empty bottle of wine sitting between them as a sign of just how long they had been sitting there. “So…” Jongin was the first to speak, pushing himself to his feet before offering a hand to Kyungsoo — which he took without a fight, allowing himself to be pulled up as the two of them headed back towards the street. 

“Can I see you again?” Kyungsoo jumped in — not thinking before he words were tumbling out. 

Jongin laughed, “You took the words right out of my mouth.” He stated, a goofy grin forming once again. “And to answer your question, yes. I think we’d be stupid to leave whatever this is here.” He nodded enthusiastically, pulling out his phone and offering it to Kyungsoo. 

Details were input, and then there had been nothing left to do but say goodnight. There was something very bittersweet about parting — a sting, a wish to spend more time together. And, as Jongin walked away with one last sweet kiss, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel excited to see him again. 

*** 

“So…” the next morning Kyungsoo had been woken by the sound of his phone ringing. Fumbling around for his device, he didn’t bother checking the caller ID before picking up, croaking out a tried hello as his ears were attacked by the sound of Chanyeol’s loud voice, “How did it go last night?” 

“What, the date?” Kyungsoo questioned, knowing that was exactly what Chanyeol was referring to. 

“Uh huh, come on, how was it?” He egged, sounding strangely bubbly for what could have only been nearing eight a.m.

“It was…” His mind traveled back to the night before, memories of Jongin infiltrating his head and making him smile, “It was really great.” 

“Really?” The sound of confusion in Chanyeol’s voice quickly brought Kyungsoo back to his senses. 

He shook his head, despite the fact that Chanyeol couldn’t see him: “No… I mean no. The date was terrible, actually, I think it was the worst one yet… but I did meet someone.” He added, knowing his friend would be happy to hear about some development in his life. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol sounded almost ecstatic now, Kyungsoo could practically picture him bouncing from foot to foot, “So… did you like Jongin?” 

“What?” Now Kyungsoo was awake, eyes flying open at his best friend’s words, “You have got to be kidding me? Was Jongin my real blind date?” 

“Well yes… and no.” Chanyeol explained. “Look neither of you knew about our plan if that makes this any better... but Sehun knew you were just Jongin’s type and well, I knew you’d probably reject anyone if it was me or Junmyeon setting you up, so we had to improvise a little. But it worked right, so all is good.” 

“I should have known,” laughed Kyungsoo, shaking his head before burying his face in his pillow. He didn’t mind, not really, because despite his friends annoying meddling, for once, it had actually worked out for the better. “You owe me and Jongin a proper meal then, not one interrupted by that asshole. Where did you even find that guy?” 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh, launching into the full story as Kyungsoo began to doze off once more, a small bubble of excitement growing in his chest as his mind wandered off to thoughts of Jongin. For the first time in ages, he couldn’t wait for the promise of more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> And once again, a big thanks to Teeg for helping me out as always~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <33 
> 
> I have plans to post more Kaisoo centric fic in the future so please look forward to that!!


End file.
